El Bosque Prohibido
by BlaCkmaNiiaTiCa
Summary: Una noche fría, Lily se adentra asustada en el bosque temido por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Lo que ella no sabe es que Severus jamás la dejaría ir sola.
1. Una noche fría de invierno

**Pues aquí estoy otra vez con una historia nueva que ofreceros. **

**No puedo dejar de pensar en la parejita y una noche se me ocurrió esta idea. **

**Las escenas transcurren unos meses después de que Severus le dijese _sangre sucia_ a Lily.**

**Todo pertenece a JK Rowling... Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes y parte de su historia...**

**Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Una noche fría de invierno<em>**

Las estrellas brillaban como los ojos de su amada. A él le gustaba observarlas asomado a la ventana. Es como si la tuviese cerca, como si la estuviese mirando.

Cuando el sol aún alumbraba el día, él la veía desde lo lejos, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos desde la distancia. La noche era lo peor. No la podía tener cerca, y la falta de atención en el día por parte de ella le hacía perder la cabeza en la oscuridad de la luna.

Antes podía oír su respiración, sentir su calor junto a él, contar los latidos de su corazón… Todo eso había acabado. Desde que se enfadaron, Severus se tuvo que conformar con seguirla con la mirada.

Tenía entreabierta la ventana sobre la que estaba apoyado. El aire que entraba y le rodeaba era frío, este le hacía ondear un poco su largo y grasiento cabello. Se sentía ridículo sentado junto a la ventana de su habitación en las mazmorras a las tres y media de la noche. Pero amaba la tranquilidad que le provocaba estar así.

Una pequeña ráfaga entró en el cuarto, provocando un estremecimiento por parte de sus cuatro compañeros de habitación, por así llamarlos (Snape aún no los consideraba sus amigos, no después de tenerla a ella). El frío no los desveló, estaban demasiado sumergidos en sus sueños como para despertarse, ya que esa noche se habían acostado muy temprano.

Tras echarle una última ojeada a la habitación verde Slytherin volvió la vista a la noche. La ventana daba a la parte trasera del colegio, desde ella se podía ver la entrada al Bosque Prohibido.

Entonces la vio. Vio una silueta delicada deslizarse sobre la espesa nieve que cubría la hierba. Reconoció sus suaves gestos y su pelo rojizo entre la oscuridad. Sabía que era ella, la había observado siempre demasiadas veces como para reconocerla hasta cuando estaba bajo el efecto de la poción Multijugos. Lily parecía nerviosa y asustada. Sus pasos eran tan largos como zancadas y se podía distinguir entre la niebla el girar de su cabeza. La chica miraba repetidas veces a su espalda, temerosa de que alguien la descubriese o quizás con miedo porque alguien la estuviese siguiendo.

Severus se levantó de su sitio muy decidido, dispuesto a seguirla. Quería saber a donde iba a esas horas, y por qué o de qué huía.

Sabía que si ella lo descubría le reprocharía. Su ex amiga le había dejado bien claro que ya no quería saber nada de él, que su relación había acabado y que no le gustaría ver su larga nariz metida en asuntos suyos que no fuesen de su incumbencia. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que a Lily le pasara algo y eso sí era asunto de él, ya que si le ocurría alguna desgracia Snape jamás se lo perdonaría.

El joven mago se colocó unos pantalones viejos y una camiseta negra sobre su delgado cuerpo; decidió llevarse también su capa oscura debido al frío que hacía fuera.

—Lumos —susurró alzando su varita.

La luz que esta emanaba era la única fuente que alumbraba un poco la estancia.

Al salir de la sala principal de su casa, Severus caminó en silencio por los pasillos hasta abandonar la torre de Slytherin. Cuando ya se encontraba al pie de las grandes escaleras de la entrada, a punto de salir, una voz desvió su atención.

—Parece que a Snape también le comienza a gustar merodear de noche por el castillo. ¿Qué tramas esta vez, Quejicus?

* * *

><p><strong>Si quereis dejar vuestra opinión o consejo, tanto buenos como malos: ¡un review!<strong>

**Este es solo el primer capítulo, y aunque se me quedó muy corto prometo que el próximo será un poquito más largo.**

**Ojalá que os guste y la sigais :)**


	2. ¡Potter!

**¡Potter!**

Cuando ya se encontraba al pie de las grandes escaleras de la entrada, a punto de salir, una voz desvió su atención.

—Parece que a Snape también le comienza a gustar merodear de noche por el castillo. ¿Qué tramas esta vez, Quejicus?

Severus no necesitó girarse para saber quién le estaba hablando. Conocía su voz perfectamente, y la odiaba. Además de que a esa persona le encantaba andar por el castillo a oscuras todas las noches que pudiese. Luego alardeaba en público de lo que hacía.

—¿Aún crees que es de tu incumbencia, Potter? —no podía creer el sonido producido por su garganta.

Su voz se había tornado fría y amenazadora frente a James. Le estaba plantando cara por primera vez sin temer lo que ocurriese a continuación; al fin y al cabo no había nadie más frente a quién ponerle en ridículo. No en la noche.

—Me incumbe si eso que estás haciendo tiene que ver con ella. ¿Dónde está?

¿Por qué Potter también sabía que Lily estaba despierta? ¿A caso habían estado juntos antes? Desde que dejaron su amistad, la chica se había apegado mucho a James hasta el punto de convertirlo en su amigo inseparable, o tal vez fuese más que eso…

Severus, presa de los celos, se giró sobre sus pies y le plantó cara a su enemigo. Potter también llevaba su varita iluminada en alto. En la otra mano, medio escondida tras su espalda, se diferenciaba una tela arrugada que desaparecía al contacto con su piel, junto a esta había un pergamino que anunciaba "Mapa del Merodeador". Al verlo, Snape se tranquilizó y los celos surgidos en los últimos minutos desaparecieron de inmediato.

—Tú deberías saberlo. No soy yo quien últimamente anda pegado a su falda.

—Sé lo de tus amiguitos los mortífagos. No te hagas el inocente —siguió James como si no hubiese escuchado el último comentario del otro chico.

—No sé de que me hablas —dijo manteniendo su tono frío.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Quejicus.

James se dio media vuelta sin dar explicaciones. Pero por su notable enojo, Severus sabía que su enemigo no se daría por vencido. Él también seguiría buscando a Lily. La pregunta de ahora era quien de los dos la encontraría primero. Iban empatados. Snape sabía por donde había desaparecido, Potter llevaba el Mapa del Merodeador en su mano. Este le mostraría los terrenos de Hogwarts pero no el Bosque Prohibido. Sus posibilidades estaban igualadas. Uno tenía información sobre el colegio y el otro sobre el bosque.

El Príncipe no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia las grandes puertas de madera. Como era de esperar, estas permanecían cerradas por si algún intruso quería entrar o si algún alumno intentaba escapar, justo lo que estaba a punto de hacer Snape.

Gracias a las numerosas veces en las que se había escondido de los Merodeadores, conocía un lugar por el que salir del colegio, este daba justo a la entrada del bosque.

Una vez allí, Severus miró hacia todos lados, quizás buscando un indicio que le diera una pista de por qué huía Lily o algo que le dijera por donde había tirado.

—¡La nieve! —exclamó sonriendo alegre.

Y así fue como se adentró en el bosque, siguiendo las huellas que habían quedado los zapatos de la chica.

Snape levantó el cuello de su capa negra en un intento de taparse el cuello y parte de las orejas. El viento parecía cortarle, le hacía estremecerse y le alborotaba el pelo haciendo que este se le pusiese en la cara, lo que le impedía ver con claridad.

Parecía que nada estaba a su favor. En una noche normal él habría alabado ese clima, pero ahora se lamentaba de que sus pies se le hundiesen en la nieve y mejor no comentar la densa niebla que lo acompañaba.

Los continuos ruidos le asustaban, pero tenía que encontrarla, no podía dejar que pasara la noche en esas condiciones en medio de un bosque hechizado.

Snape anduvo media hora que le pareció eterna. Las pisadas de la chica iban desapareciendo cuanto más se adentraba en la penumbra, hasta que hubo un momento en el que ya no se veían.

—Lily —habló el Príncipe demasiado bajo como para ser escuchado mientras salía vaho de su boca.

Severus se sentó en un tronco cercano mientras se frotaba las manos, se las llevaba a la cara y después se abrazaba el cuerpo, intentando entrar en calor. Comenzaba a pensar que moriría congelado.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejad review si os ha gustado :)<strong>

**Solo es para saber si la seguis.**


	3. El desengaño

_**El desengaño**_

—Lily —habló el Príncipe demasiado bajo como para ser escuchado mientras salía vaho de su boca.

Severus se sentó en un tronco cercano mientras se frotaba las manos, se las llevaba a la cara y después se abrazaba el cuerpo, intentando entrar en calor. Comenzaba a pensar que moriría congelado.

Un ruido sordo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, parecían pasos. Se puso de pie de un salto y alzó su varita en modo de alerta, buscando indicios de otro sonido o movimiento. Se iban acercando. Notaba que los tenía cada vez más cerca.

El chico decidió ocultarse tras unos arbustos, eso le recordó el día en que la conoció.

No sabía quien o qué podía estar en el bosque a esas horas. Humanos no, o eso pensó.

El desquebrajar de una rama pisada unos metros delante de donde él se encontraba, lo sobresaltó. Entonces comenzaron las voces.

—Aquí se pierde el rastro —no reconocía de quien procedía ese tono áspero.

—No debe andar muy lejos esa _sangre sucia_.

La segunda voz le resonaba en la cabeza como un pitido interminable. A pesar de que esas palabras ya le eran insoportables, la conocía. Sabía de quien provenía. Era de Mulciber (uno de sus nuevos "amigos").

Comenzaba a atar todos los cabos sueltos. A eso se refería Potter en la escalera. Pero, ¿qué le querían hacer sus compañeros a Lily?

Severus imaginó lo peor después de haber visto lo que le hicieron a Mary Macdonald (una de las otras chicas hijas de muggles y amiga de Lily) y una imagen horrorosa se le formó en su mente. Se llevó ambas manos a las sienes intentando borrar ese último pensamiento. Pero una tercera voz le pilló desprevenido.

—¿No está tampoco aquí? —el tono frío y seguro de Malfoy hizo eco en la cabeza de Snape.

No podía creer lo que vivía, parecía estar en una pesadilla.

Los dos mortífagos negaron con la cabeza.

—Escurridiza. Cree que nos puede confundir. ¡Qué ignorante!

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas. Severus se estremeció.

—La chica es lista. A pesar de que la hemos seguido desde el castillo se nos ha escapado.

—No aguantará. Si no quiere morir congelada tendrá que volver, y esa será nuestra oportunidad. Pero de momento ¡buscadla!

Lucius estaba enfadado. Se le podía notar en su voz, y por sus movimientos rápidos se deducía que también estaba impaciente. Quería encontrarla ya.

Cuando los mortífagos se perdieron en la inmensidad del bosque, Severus salió de su escondite.

En su cabeza se arremolinaban una serie de palabras y frases que no querían tomar orden. Lily no estaba, para nada, segura y a salvo. La podían encontrar en cualquier momento. Ella era fuerte pero ellos eran más. Debía buscarla, el Príncipe tenía que encontrarla antes de que sus "amigos" lo hiciesen.

A Snape también le fastidiaba que no le hubiesen avisado, ya pertenecía al grupo, ¿por qué no contaron con él? De esta forma les hubiese podido parar los pies, ya se le hubiese ocurrido algo. Tal vez por eso no le habían dicho nada…

Prometió no volverle a hacer daño y eso incluía protegerla si alguien quería hacérselo.

Severus se colocó la capucha de su oscura capa sobre la cabeza, de forma que le tapase los ojos. Así no lo reconocerían. Un acto cobarde, pero trataba de sobrevivir los dos años que le quedaban en Hogwarts.

Anduvo más tiempo. Ni un indicio de que Lily había estado allí. Se enorgullecía de ella. Las huellas eran difíciles de borrar si no contabas con tiempo para hacerlo. "Su" chica había utilizado uno de sus maravillosos hechizos. Se le había ocurrido incluso estando en peligro. Esa era "su" Lily. La mujer más valiente que hasta ahora había conocido. Lo superaba a él con creces.

El estruendo de un golpe seco llamó su atención. Miró en todos los sentidos. Nada.

—¡Expelliarmus!

La habían encontrado. Habían encontrado a Lily, su Lily.

—¡Desmaius!

Con el corazón desencajado, Severus corrió hacia el lugar por el que habían llegado los sonidos. Las raíces le enredaban los pies, por lo que cayó al suelo dos veces, y las ramas le azotaban la cara, dejándole numerosos pequeños cortes. Ya no le importaba. Le daba igual su aspecto, el dolor, el miedo, el frío, que lo descubriesen, su vida; le daba igual todo.

—¡Petrificus Totalus! —era su voz, la voz de Lily.

Esto le dio más fuerza para seguir. Ella aún estaba bien y luchaba para que no la atrapasen.

Los árboles se cerraban a la vez que se acercaba al lugar del suceso. Le era casi imposible correr mientras los esquivaba.

—¡Crucio! —la voz del primer mortífago fue como un navajazo para Snape.

¿Quién podría lanzar una maldición imperdonable? Sabía que eso estaba altamente castigado y no dudaba de que sus compañeros también lo supiesen.

Después de eso: Silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado :)<strong>

**Un review no hace daño a nadie, pero sí feliz a una persona ^^**


	4. Solo confía en mí

_**Solo confía en mí**_

—¡Crucio! —la voz del primer mortífago fue como un navajazo para Snape.

¿Quién podría lanzar una maldición imperdonable? Sabía que eso estaba altamente castigado y no dudaba de que sus compañeros también lo supiesen.

Después de eso: Silencio.

Severus había parado y ahora se llevaba la mano al pecho. Los latidos no cesaban y su corazón amenazaba con escapar. Sabía que estaba cerca. Seguro que solo los separaban unos metros, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para verla así.

Pensó en ella, en sus ojos, en su pelo rojizo, en su sonrisa, en su alegría, en su inocencia, en como lo miraba, en su carácter, en su voz, en su antigua amistad, en la forma en la que le decía Sev… Y fue entonces cuando se armó de valor, colocó bien su capucha, alzó su varita y entró en acción.

Lucius estaba parado justo delante de él, aún no se había percatado de la presencia del chico, y miraba complacido la escena. Mulciber reía como un loco, agarrándose la barriga. Y el muchacho cuyo nombre Snape desconocía sujetaba su varita apuntando al cuerpo de Lily, que se retorcía en el suelo. Podía notar como este último motífago desprendía tanta alegría. Debía de ser su primera maldición y estaba orgulloso de haberla estrenado con una _sangre sucia._

Severus podía sentir la maldición como si fuese a él a quien se la hubiesen lanzado. Veía en la cara de la chica la expresión de dolor. Notaba sus tripas encogerse. Le estaban haciendo daño a ella, habían tocado a su ex amiga. El chico sin nombre acababa de ocupar el primer lugar en su lista de personas odiadas, alcanzando una posición por encima de Sirius e incluso de Potter. Nadie le hacía daño a Lily. Nadie. Era una cosa que jamás perdonaría.

—¡Finite Incantatem!

Lily se desplomó inconsciente. Los otros tres, aturdidos, miraban hacia el lugar del que había salido el contra hechizo. Severus dio un paso hacia adelante para salir de la penumbra y enfrentarse contra los mortífagos.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso? —gritó un Mulciber algo impaciente y curioso por ver la cara del recién llegado.

El Príncipe guardó silencio, si hablaba lo descubrirían. Este duró unos segundos interminables.

—¿Por qué no hablas? ¿A caso tienes miedo de mostrarte?

Lily se había incorporado y desde el suelo observaba, inquieta, la escena. Amenazó con levantarse para huir, pero el chico sin nombre apuntó su varita en dirección a ella.

Severus, pensando que se disponía a lanzar otra maldición, actuó primero.

—¡Expelliarmus!

La chica, aprovechando que su atacante estaba ahora desarmado, cogió su varita del suelo y señaló con ella a los mortífagos. Aunque aún dudaba también de la bondad del recién llegado.

—¿Quién eres? —alzó la voz apuntándolo, aunque sin perder de vista a los otros tres.

El Príncipe estaba satisfecho, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Lily se dirigía a él para hablarle. Que mala suerte que en ese momento no le pudiese dirigir la palabra para decirle la verdad.

En un momento de despiste, Mulciber se abalanzó sobre Lily.

—¡Levicorpus! —la varita de Snape bailaba entre sus dedos hasta colgar al agresor por los pies, haciéndolo quedar bocabajo suspendido en el aire.

Severus le arrebató la varita y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su capa. El otro chico aprovechó ese momento para recoger del suelo la suya. Mientras, Lily corrió hasta situarse al lado del nuevo héroe.

—Valiente para lanzar hechizos, pero no tienes el valor suficiente para deshacerte de esas vestiduras que te tapan el rostro.

Malfoy hablaba despacio y metódicamente mientras se movía despacio y de forma cautelosa acercándose a los dos contrarios. No tardó en captar el temblar de la mano alzada de Severus, sabía que el chico misterioso estaba asustado.

—Déjanos marchar y no nombraremos nada de lo ocurrido a Dumbledore. No le diremos lo de la maldición —suplicó la pelirroja.

—¿Crees que el ministerio aún no está enterado, ingenua?

—No si se trata de uno de los mejores colegios de magia.

—¡¿Tiene algo que ver eso? —añadió el desconocido con aire burlón.

—Sí. Tiene todo que ver. Se supone que aquí nos tienen lo bastante bien controlados como para que no nos pongamos a lanzar maldiciones por los alrededores de la escuela.

Lily parecía cansada y aburrida de tener que darles explicaciones infantiles a muchachos de quince años. Más aún si estos alumnos eran sus mayores enemigos.

Tras un momento de tensión, el chico sin nombre asintió.

—Por mí de acuerdo. Podéis marchar.

Estaba muy nervioso, temía que los otros dos no cumplieran su promesa.

Severus dio una cabezada indicando a Lily que ya era hora de abandonar el lugar. Cuando se giraron, dispuestos a hacerlo, un movimiento a sus espaldas los detuvo.

—No tan rápido.

—¡Tarantallegra! —Snape miraba sorprendido como salía una chispa de su varita que impactaba contra el cuerpo de Malfoy, este volaba por el aire y se desplomaba dolorido en el suelo.

Todos los presentes lo miraban boquiabiertos. El Príncipe no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que por el último movimiento rápido realizado había perdido su capucha. Avergonzado, agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó. La pelirroja tuvo que pestañear varias veces para creer la escena que transcurría delante de sus ojos verdes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá os haya gustado.<strong>

**Fue difícil elegir el nombre del capítulo. Tenía varios pensado... creo que este es el más adecuado. ¿Qué opináis?**

**Como los hechizos son lanzados todos muy seguidos, hay que estar muy atentos a las pérdidas de varita, etc. De todas formas si tenéis alguna duda o pensáis que no me he expresado lo bastantemente bien, no dudéis en decírmelo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a yoshiluvsHxM y a XxNenisCullenxX por vuestros reviews, de verdad que me animan a seguir :)**

**El próximo capítulo dentro de unos días ^^**

**Y ahora ¡a dejar reviews! x)**


	5. Ella

_**...Ella...**_

Todos los presentes lo miraban boquiabiertos. El Príncipe no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que por el último movimiento rápido realizado había perdido su capucha. Avergonzado, agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó. La pelirroja tuvo que pestañear varias veces para creer la escena que transcurría delante de sus ojos verdes.

—¡Eras tú! —gritó Mulciber, aún colgado por los pies —¡Traidor! ¡Traicionas a tus amigos y te arriesgas a morir por una estúpida _sangre sucia_!

—¡No la llames así! —Snape le apuntaba, sin saber que hacer a continuación.

Lily, improvisando una forma de escapar, se acercó rápido a un Lucius desconcertado sin poder moverse por el golpe anteriormente ocasionado. Le arrebató su varita, que reposaba unos centímetros más allá de sus largos dedos. Después apuntó con esta al desconocido.

—¡Dámela! —gritó señalando con la cabeza la mano escondida del chico.

Este la miró como si se tratase de una broma, luego se dejó intimidar por la mirada de Severus.

—¡Dásela! —se fue acercando hasta acabar a un palmo de la cara del muchacho asustado.

El desconocido lanzó su única arma a los pies de Lily. Luego se dejó caer sobre las rodillas. Quizás resignado por haber perdido un combate tan obvio de ganar para su impresión.

—Vámonos —Severus buscaba los ojos de su amiga, o un indicio que le diese a entender que ya no seguía enfadada con él. Solo encontró vacío.

Nunca le había resultado difícil descifrar los sentimientos de la chica, era como un libro abierto para él, en ese momento no era igual. Seguro que era porque ni ella sabía lo que realmente sentía hacia su ex amigo.

Snape miró por última vez a "sus amigos". Se podía ver en su rostro un atisbo de miedo, inseguridad y desconcierto. Pensaba que a partir de ahora estaría perdido, demasiados enemigos para una sola persona.

El calido aliento de Lily sobre su nuca lo hizo estremecer. La chica se había acercado mucho a él, hasta situarse a su lado. Sus dedos rozaron la mano del Príncipe.

La piel pálida de la cara de Severus comenzó a tomar un color rojizo que se hizo más que visible cuando la pelirroja le agarró muy fuerte la mano.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó el chico sin nombre a la vez que Lily alzaba la varita y los apuntaba a los tres con esta.

—Obliviate —susurró.

La voz melodiosa de su compañera tomó de improviso a Snape. Los ojos negros encontraron una sonrisa en los labios rosados. Y juntos se alejaron del lugar mientras los mortífagos quedaban aturdidos entre la espesura de la niebla y el frío de los árboles.¨

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

"¿Por qué lo has hecho?" Quería preguntárselo, pero no podía estropear ese bonito momento si ya sabía la respuesta o la intuía: Por él.

Ella pensaba que la amistad de ambos era fuerte, pero ante esto estaban las distintas casas a las que pertenecían, las distintas opiniones y pensamientos, las distintas compañías… Para sacar a flote esa amistad necesitaban atravesar mil pruebas más que difíciles. Al menos ella lo había perdonado ¡y le había agarrado de la mano!

—Severus, tú sabes por dónde volver, ¿verdad?

Su voz… Tanto tiempo sin oír su nombre de los labios de Lily.

Dejó escapar una sonrisa tonta, luego se dio cuenta de que sea lo que fuese lo que le había preguntado la chica, no lo había oído.

—Perdón. ¿Qué decías? —dijo más serio.

—Te había preguntado si sabes el camino de regreso al castillo.

Él, desconcertado, negó con la cabeza e inquirió:

—Pensé que tú me estabas guiando. Yo solo te seguía.

—Muy bien —la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, mosqueada e irónica—. Nos hemos adentrado aún más. Tendremos que pasar todo lo que queda de noche aquí. Por la madrugada todo estará más iluminado, nos resultará más…

Pero el Príncipe dejó de escucharla, él ya se había perdido hace rato en sus pensamientos. Una noche junto a Lily, podrían ver juntos el amanecer. Solo ellos dos. Sin nadie que los molestase e interrumpiese sus conversaciones interminables.

—¡Severus! ¿Me estás escuchando? —la chica agitaba su mano delante de la cara de su acompañante —No sé lo que te pasa. Estás… distante.

Ambos dejaron de andar. Él se giró y la miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez en la noche y en mucho tiempo. No habló, solo quiso perderse en el verde de su mirada, como había hecho toda su infancia.

—Si es por tus amigos, no tienes de qué preocuparte. El hechizo que les lancé es muy efectivo, no se acordarán de nada de lo ocurrido esta noche. Aunque sigo por la labor de que no son buena compañía. Tú no eres como ellos… —lo miró inquietante, analizando cada rasgo de su cara —¿O sí, Severus?

Él negó muy rápido con la cabeza. Pero no estaba seguro de estar diciendo realmente la verdad.

—¿No piensas dirigirme la palabra? ¿Sigues enfadado por nuestra última discusión? Siento decirte, Severus, ¡que la que debería estar así sería yo! —le encantaba verla tan enfadada, a Snape le hacía gracia la forma que tomaban sus cejas y como arrugaba la frente, además de que así parecía una niña pequeña con una buena rabieta —¡Fuiste tú quien me ofendió! Si no te hablé en estos meses fue porque te lo merecías. Además, si te da todo igual, ¿por qué viniste a buscarme?

"Porque te quiero" quiso responder Severus. Pero su timidez se lo impidió. Ahora esa frase había quedado muy dentro de él, enjaulada y pidiendo a gritos escapar.

—Yo… yo…

—Tú ¿qué? —preguntó impaciente.

—Yo… no sabía que te querían hacer daño.

—Y si lo hubieses sabido, ¿lo hubieses impedido?

—¡Te vine a buscar!

Ella se dio media vuelta, cabreada consigo misma porque había perdido la discusión y, aunque sabía que su amigo tenía razón esta vez, no lo quería admitir.

Los chicos volvieron a emprender en silencio su camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues aquí está el quinto capítulo. Parece que la historia se va a alargar más de lo que yo esperaba.<strong>

**En este capítulo podemos ver a un Severus totalmente enamorado, tiene más sentimiento que los otros escritos. Por eso decidí llamarle _...Ella..._ Al fin y al cabo, es en lo único que piensa Snape en todo el capítulo. Pensé en ponerle _Reconciliación_, pero al leer el título fastidiaría a algunas personas el misterio que creó el anterior.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Doy las gracias a XxNenisCullenxX y a ada por vuestros reviews. Me alegra mucho que os guste la historia :D**

**¡No olvideis mandar reviews! Me hacen feliz ^^**


	6. Jugando al escondite

_**Jugando al escondite**_

—¡Te vine a buscar!

Ella se dio media vuelta, cabreada consigo misma porque había perdido la discusión y, aunque sabía que su amigo tenía razón esta vez, no lo quería admitir.

Los chicos volvieron a emprender en silencio su camino.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Después de unos minutos, Lily se detuvo. Severus no lo había notado por lo que siguió andando.

La chica rió entre dientes. Era el momento adecuado para gastarle una pequeña broma y, de esta forma, romper el hielo para recobrar la confianza entre ambos.

Pensó en esconderse detrás de un árbol. Podía darle un pequeño susto. Así reirían juntos y pasarían un buen momento.

Una vez agachada tras el grueso cuerpo del roble más cercano, guardó silencio y esperó, observando a su amigo.

Severus no tardó en mirar de reojo en busca de la pelirroja, pero se sobresaltó al no verla a su lado. Se giró en un movimiento muy rápido y sacó la varita de su bolsillo.

—¿Lily? —dijo retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, con miedo de perderla de nuevo —¡Lily!

Ella no contestaba, se llevaba la mano a la boca impidiendo soltar una carcajada. Le hacía gracia la cara desencajada de su amigo. Para ella solo era un simple juego, pensaba que Snape estaba asustado porque le intimidaba quedarse solo en el bosque más temido, nunca pensaría que a su amigo lo que le daba miedo era no volverla a ver otra vez.

—¡Lumos!

Apuntaba con su varita en todas direcciones. Al fin se dio por vencido. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas como minutos antes había hecho el motífago sin nombre. Una lágrima calló por su mejilla cetrina. No quería llorar, pero la prepotencia lo superaba.

Lily, que no se había dado cuenta de esto último aunque miraba acongojada a su amigo decaído, salió de su escondite y se le aproximó por la espalda.

—¡Tonto! ¡Qué estoy aquí! —dijo riendo mientras lo agarraba por los hombros y lo agitaba con fuerza.

Severus se puso de pie de inmediato, apartando a Lily de su espalda, y con un manotazo intentó limpiar sus lágrimas de modo que no se notase lo que hacía. Luego volvió a guardar su varita.

—¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas o qué hacías? —su voz se había alzado demasiado y sus mejillas ardían por el mosqueo.

Snape ahora estaba frente a ella, cara a cara.

—Solo te quise… hacer una broma —argumentó la pelirroja, asustada, en un susurro apenas audible, sin querer mirar a los ojos a su amigo.

—Para ti esto es un juego, ¿no? No te tomas nada en serio, nunca lo hiciste. ¡Vives en tu mundo color rosa!

Había tocado la fibra sensible de Lily. "Como si ella no pudiese pensar de forma lógica".

—¡Y tú en el tuyo negro! Todo para ti es negativo. ¿Crees que a mí no me asusta la idea de que me persigan día y noche los nuevos mortífagos? ¡Solo intento tomarlo con algo de humor! Olvidarme de lo malo por unos minutos. Soy positiva, no lo veo todo tan oscuro como tú —Severus no tenía palabras con las que contestarle —No te reconozco. Es como si ya no fueses… el mismo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que soy ahora?

—¡¿Cómo eras antes? Yo prefería a mi antiguo amigo. Tímido, callado, sincero, tierno… Ahora pareces un trozo de hielo, eres frío, siniestro e inquietante —Lily zanjó la conversación, pero Snape no quería dejarlo ahí aparcado.

—A veces tienes que ser fuerte, ¿sabes? Y yo no cuento con esa virtud. La valentía es parte de James y su grupito estúpido. En mi caso se utiliza el cerebro, mi meta ahora es pasar desapercibido el resto del año.

El Príncipe había revelado sus pensamientos más escondidos.

"Así que era eso. Sev había cambiado para ser otra persona, alguien más fuerte. Lo que ahora mostraba era una capa gruesa que tapaba su verdadera personalidad. Vivía dentro de un disfraz". Lily sabía que detrás de esa actitud de chico duro se escondía el Severus tímido y solitario que ella conocía, es decir, su verdadero amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Perdonadme la tardanza. Últimamente estoy muy liada.<strong>

**Aquí traje el capítulo número seis. El nombre de este no me resultó difícil, y creo que es el más adecuado. No sé si conocéis el juego... En otros países creo que lo llaman "las escondidas". Lily se esconde de su amigo en un intento de jugar con él, pero al final nada resulta ser un juego porque Severus vive escondiendo su verdadera personalidad. He querido expresar una misma idea, una palabra, de dos formas muy distintas. Mientras para la pelirroja es un juego, para Snape es un miedo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Y por último, me disculpo de qué sea tan corto. Pero no os preocupéis, porque ya tengo escrito el próximo (que también es cortito) y lo subiré pasado mañana.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews a XxNenisCullenxX y a yoshiluvsHxM, mis fieles seguidoras :D**

**Y si os a gustado, como si no, ya sabéis: REVIEWS! x)**


	7. Acercamiento temeroso

_**Acercamiento temeroso**_

—A veces tienes que ser fuerte, ¿sabes? Y yo no cuento con esa virtud. La valentía es parte de James y su grupito estúpido. En mi caso se utiliza el cerebro, mi meta ahora es pasar desapercibido el resto del año.

El Príncipe había revelado sus pensamientos más escondidos.

"Así que era eso. Sev había cambiado para ser otra persona, alguien más fuerte. Lo que ahora mostraba era una capa gruesa que tapaba su verdadera personalidad. Vivía dentro de un disfraz". Lily sabía que detrás de esa actitud de chico duro se escondía el Severus tímido y solitario que ella conocía, es decir, su verdadero amigo.

—¿De verdad crees que te ayuda ser otra persona? —sonaba peor dicho en voz alta —Sev, tú eres como eres. Quién te conozca ahora jamás sabrá cuál es tu verdadera personalidad, conocerán a un Slytherin inexistente. No intentes caer bien a todos. Aquellos quienes te conocen de verdad son los que siempre permanecerán a tu lado.

—Tú no lo hiciste —le costaba aguantarle tanto tiempo la mirada, pero lo estaba haciendo.

—Las circunstancias eran diferentes. Yo dejé de hablarte porque te estabas convirtiendo en esto, echaba de menos a mi verdadero amigo, al Sev que yo quería.

"Ella le quería". Severus no podía creer lo que su amiga había dicho. La chica a la que tanto amaba le había confesado que ella sentía amor por él, aunque no fuese la misma cantidad o de la misma manera. Él estaba seguro de que Lily no lo amaba tanto como él a ella, pero por algo se empezaba.

El Príncipe recorrió a la pelirroja con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que esta estaba temblando. Lily se abrazaba el cuerpo. Tenía frío. Snape no se había percatado hasta ahora de que ella simplemente llevaba una blusa muy fina y unas calzonas demasiado cortas. Tal vez era la ropa con la que dormía.

Observó su piel, debía ser muy suave, había tenido varios sueños en los que podía tocarla. La sensación que le recorría en ellos era inexplicable, como si estuviese rozando las nubes mientras un conjunto de mariposas volaban por su estómago. Snape sabía que en realidad sería mucho mejor. No solo tocaría las nubes, sino que volaría sobre ellas. Las mariposas serían más y su corazón en ese momento latiría más rápido que la luz viaja, para, así, detenerse por un instante. En ese momento sería feliz, el chico más feliz de la tierra.

Se preguntaba como Lily había salido al bosque en esas condiciones. ¿No le había dado tiempo a cambiarse de ropa como había hecho él?

Severus se despojó de su capa y, en un gesto tierno e inseguro, la colgó de los delgados hombros de la chica, quedándose él, de este modo, en magas cortas. Ella le sonrió, alegre por haber recuperado a su amigo por unos minutos. Eran las mejores gracias que le podía haber dado.

—¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? El castillo es más seguro.

—Ya lo tenían planeado. Tenía que huir, habían burlado a la Señora Gorda. Yo sabía que era esta noche, me lo dijeron los Merodeadores.

Snape arrugó el entrecejo. "¿Por qué tenía que nombrarlos incluso cuando estaban solo ellos dos? ¿Quería, a caso, recordarlos?

Lily miró a su alrededor. Con las distintas conversaciones y pleitos había olvidado el motivo por el que realmente se había detenido. Ese era el lugar más adecuado para pasar la noche, estaba muy escondido entre los árboles por lo que tendrían menos frío en la oscuridad. Se sentó a los pies de un viejo árbol, era lo bastante grueso como para que cogiesen los dos, mientras decía:

—¿Tú cómo sabías que estaba en el bosque?

Lily parecía un ovillo. Estaba acurrucada y muy pegada al tronco del ser vivo e invitaba, dando pequeños golpecitos en el suelo, a su amigo a estar junto a ella. Severus, algo indeciso y tímido, se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.

—Te vi por la ventana de mi cuarto.

—Pensé que te lo había dicho James.

—Él estaba enterado del ataque, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrarte.

—¿Te cruzaste con él?

—Sí. Fue él quien me dijo lo que intentaban hacer… mis amigos.

—A veces la vida es un engaño, ¿sabes? Es más seguro fiarla a tus enemigos que a tus amigos. Sabiendo esto, ¿en quién podemos realmente confiar? ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Es difícil saber quiénes valen realmente la pena, por quiénes debes luchar anteponiendo tu vida.

Lily le dedicó la más grande de sus sonrisas. Severus en ese momento era un chico perdido y confundido, pero había peleado por ella. A pesar de su lucha interna, tenía una cosa clara: sabía que realmente su amiga valía la pena.

—Hace mucho frío —dijo Lily intentando salir de ese silencio comprometedor —y tú debes estar congelado, Sev. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

La pelirroja se acercó aún más a su amigo, se quitó la capa que anteriormente él le había prestado y la tendió sobre ambos, cubriendo sus cuerpos. Seguidamente apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

Severus se ruborizó. Todo esto para él parecía un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad.

—Sev…

—¿Sí…?

—Te he echado de menos. Extrañaba mucho estos momentos.

—Yo también, Lily. Yo también.

El Slytherin, aún muy tenso, escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su compañera mientras que, por el único hueco que dejaban las ramas de los árboles, fijaba su mirada en la luna llena.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, como prometí.<strong>

**No estoy muy convencida con lo que he escrito aquí. ¿Qué opináis?**

**El título ha sido difícil. Snape intenta acercarse a ella, pero tiene miedo a hacerlo mal, al rechazo, a su poca experiencia.**

**Severus ha dejado de lado a esa parte fría para mostrarse tal como es, solo por Lily. Aquí vemos como lo ha recuperado. Ella era la única que podía convencerlo. Esas palabras han sido las responsables de su recuperación, "ella le quería". **

**Muchas gracias a Radioactive Shev y a yoshiluvsHxM por vuestros reviews :D**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Los reviews me animan ^^**


	8. Tú eres especial

_**Tú eres especial**_

El Slytherin, aún muy tenso, escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su compañera mientras que, por el único hueco que dejaban las ramas de los árboles, fijaba su mirada en la luna llena.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Todo era perfecto. Jamás imaginó tenerla tan cerca. Casi podía respirar el aire que ella exhalaba. Solo ellos dos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Severus, tras unos minutos a su lado, se había relajado y ahora se permitía captar cada uno de los movimientos y palabras de la pelirroja.

—Cuéntame algo, Sev. Dime que ha sido de ti estos meses. ¿Lo que has hecho? ¿Alguna novedad?

—Sabes que mi vida es bastante aburrida.

—¡Algo has tenido que hacer! —argumentó, molesta, Lily —¿Qué hay de tus pociones? ¿Has inventado algún otro hechizo?

—Los anoto todos en un libro. Es mejor estar prevenido para ataques desconocidos…

—…como el de esta noche.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Lily parecía estar pensando, pero antes de hacerlo en voz alta, Severus se le adelantó:

—Sí. Te odian por ser hija de… ellos.

Al Príncipe no le gustaba ese tema de conversación. Le daba miedo volver a decir algo que la hiriese. Pero, ¿cómo iba él a saber lo que le podía molestar a la chica?

Se había criado en una casa en la que vivía uno de su especie, un muggle. Siendo este el ser más detestado por Severus durante años.

A pesar de ello, tenía que hablarlo. Lily no dejaría de darle vueltas al mismo asunto. Ella no entendía la mente retorcida de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro; y Snape, como siempre había hecho, tenía que guiarla por el mundo complejo de la magia.

—Muggles. No entiendo por qué actúan así contra ellos. Yo nunca les hice nada. Es cruel, Severus.

—La realidad es cruel —le corrigió el chico.

—¡Dejemos de hablar de esto! Porque al final acabaremos tristes —Lily se separó un poco de Snape y se volteó, mirándolo con aire juguetón, mientras se cruzaba de piernas—. ¿Hay alguna chica en el colegio que te guste?

—¡Lily! —Severus abrió mucho los ojos, ruborizado y sorprendido por la pregunta indiscreta de la chica.

Él se había colocado al igual que ella, quedando los dos frente a frente. La capa negra reposaba sobre las piernas de ambos.

—Somos amigos. Podemos contarnos todo. Y ese brillo especial que veo en tus ojos es por una persona de mi mismo sexo —la pelirroja analizaba los ojos de su acompañante como si se tratasen de dos perlas encontradas por casualidad; sin disimular su curiosidad.

Severus se sonrojó aún más, si es que podía.

"Como captaba todo. No se le pasaba ni un detalle". El Príncipe no sabía que contestar, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—¿Es también de Slytherin, o quizás de Hufflepuff? —se llevó un dedo a la boca y miró hacia arriba, buscando una respuesta en su cabeza. Después sonrió y volvió a la posición anterior —No, ya sé. Es una Gryffindor. ¿La conozco? ¿Es una amiga mía? —más relajada y confiada, agregó —No te preocupes. Te puedo ayudar a dar el primer paso, que tú siempre has sido muy tímido para estas cosas.

—Yo… yo…

—¿Te sientes bien, Sev? El color de tu piel ha pasado de un rojo fuego a un blanco pared —la pelirroja lo miraba preocupada —Encima, es la segunda vez que te pones a tartamudear hoy, te debe de gustar mucho esa chica.

Severus unió todas sus fuerzas y dijo:

—Lily, no me gusta nadie.

La chica soltó una carcajada.

—¿Crees que me vas a engañar a mí? Te conozco desde que éramos unos críos. ¡Y sé que te gusta alguien!

Parecía que de un momento a otro Snape iba a escapar de su lado. Parecía asustado, esperando la siguiente reacción de su amiga. No aguantaba tanta tensión. Ella si que sabía hacerlo salir de sus casillas.

—Vale… —dijo, rendida, prolongando mucho las sílabas—. Lo dejo, pero solo por esta vez. Volveré a insistir otro día, porque como lo siga haciendo hoy al final vas a salir corriendo… Entonces me quedaría otra vez sin mejor amigo.

Severus dejó escapar un resoplido.

"¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso? ¿Tanto miedo tenía de que ella se enterase? Debía de querer mucho a aquella extraña para comportarse de esa forma".

—Con novia o sin ella, siempre serás mi amigo. Espero que no me abandones si comienzas a salir con una chica —le gustaba bromear con esas cosas, porque en el fondo sabía que Snape nunca la ignoraría por alguna otra mujer.

El Príncipe hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Tengo que… —comenzó la pelirroja.

—No…

Ambos hablaron a la vez, Lily sonrió y le cedió la palabra a su amigo.

—No hay ninguna chica. Pero si la hubiese, sabes que jamás la tendría para mí.

—¿Ya empiezas otra vez con la negatividad? —ahora quien rodaba los ojos era Lily —Además, las chicas no se tienen, se ganan con amor.

"Eso era mentira. Él había derrochado todo su amor hacia ella desde que la conoció y aún estaba ahí, sentado con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba algún premio o recompensa".

—Yo jamás tendré una —Severus arrugó el entrecejo. Sus palabras comenzaban a parecer sacadas de un programa del corazón, y él era consciente de ello—. Si no tengo ni amigos…

—¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Nada?

—¡Lo tuyo es diferente! —aclaró dándose un pequeño golpe en la pierna, mientras que se apartaba el pelo de la cara con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

A veces su amiga lo ponía nervioso. Parecía no entender nada de lo que decía, lo que le ponía las cosas en su contra. Siempre captaba el significado de la frase que él no le daba. Severus empezaba a pensar que era él quien no se expresaba de la forma adecuada.

—¿Diferente por qué? —inquirió la pelirroja enfadada.

"¿Ella no era nadie para él?", ahora Lily se preguntaba que significaba realmente para su amigo.

—Porque tú eres diferente.

—¿Diferente? Porque soy hija de muggles, ¿verdad?

—¡No me refiero a eso!

"Otra vez no". Se podía ver el dolor en la expresión del chico.

Antes de que pudiese explicar nada más, Lily se levantó, haciendo que la capa cayese sobre las piernas de Snape.

"Pero él no la dejaría escapar. No por segunda vez". Severus apartó la tela de un manotazo y se puso de pié.

Cuando Lily se daba la vuelta para marcharse furiosa, el Príncipe la agarró por la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia sí mismo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritaba mientras intentaba deshacerse de las ataduras de su amigo.

—Lily, escúchame —Severus hacía lo posible por mantenerla sujeta, pero ella era astuta y sabía como defenderse. Él intentaba mantener la calma.

En un intento loco de huir, Snape la agarró con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él, situándola muy cerca. El Príncipe la agarró por la espalda como si la estuviese abrazando. Ella le daba puños en el pecho, tenía miedo y desconfianza del que siempre había sido su mejor amigo.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes, Severus! ¿En qué te estás convirtiendo? Tú nunca me has tratado así. No, que yo recuerde…

—¡Sigo siendo el mismo!

—Esa personalidad que te creaste acaba por momentos con tu verdadero "yo".

—Créeme, Lily. Soy yo, Severus, el de siempre. Solo quiero que me escuches.

—¿E intentas que lo haga así? —dijo mirando la postura en la que la sostenía.

A pesar de la complicada situación, el Príncipe no podía evitar pensar en que la tenía entre sus brazos, como tantas veces había soñado. Ya no se conformaba con oír los latidos de su corazón, ahora podía sentirlo latir a la vez que el suyo, creando una armonía perfecta.

—Escúchame, por favor —Lily asintió con la cabeza, guardando silencio, aunque sin bajar la guardia.

—No me refería a eso cuando dije que eras diferente —Snape agachó la cabeza. El pelo le tapaba los ojos, por lo que la chica aún dudaba de su verdadera intención —¡Especial! Sí, esa palabra es mejor. Tú eres especial para mí.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. La pelirroja pudo ver la luz de la luna reflejada en los de él, lo que le confería un aire de misterio. Verdaderamente pudo observar la realidad de su mirada. Túneles negros que se perdían en su interior, ocultando sus sentimientos; pero, a pesar de esto, mostrando el peor de ellos: su miedo.

—Y ¿por qué se supone que soy especial? —dijo simulando la mirada penetrante de Severus en un intento fallido.

"Otra vez ese nudo en el estómago que le impedía contestar. Tenía que deshacerlo. Dejarse llevar, por una vez, por sus emociones".

Muy pálido, Severus acercó su cabeza, lentamente, aún más a la de la chica y susurró cerca de su oído a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos:

—Porque te quiero.

El labio inferior de Snape rozó el superior de Evans. Ella cerró muy lento los ojos, preparada para caer en la tentación de sus palabras, pero…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Capitulazo! Creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. He estado fuera unos días, y os tenía que recompensar por la tardanza.<strong>

**Pues nada que decir, solo que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. Esta escena final llevaba tiempo queriéndola hacer, y al fin llegó el momento.**

**El título lo he cogido de una frase en la película. Todos sabemos que Severus siempre pensó que Lily era especial, y no solo por ser una bruja.**

**Al leer la historia puede que penséis que Lily a veces se comporta de forma muy infantil y, otras, de forma muy madura. El problema es que en los libros no se da muy bien a conocer su reación ante diversas situaciones. Al leerlo, entendí que era así. Es la imagen que yo tengo de ella. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.**

**Ojalá os haya gustado.**

**Gracias a Radioactive Shev y a XxNenisCullenxX por vuestros reviews :D **

**Si pinchas con el ratón aquí abajo y me dejas un comentario (ya sea crítica buena o mala), me haces feliz :)**


	9. Luz y Oscuridad

_**Luz y Oscuridad**_

—Porque te quiero.

El labio inferior de Snape rozó el superior de Evans. Ella cerró muy lento los ojos, preparada para caer en la tentación de sus palabras, pero…

—Sev, yo no… Tengo que decirte algo.

Él, aturdido, se sonrojó. Nada podía romper esa bonita escena. La tenía, había ganado su amor.

Lily, que se había separado unos milímetros de su amigo, comprendió de inmediato el quid de la cuestión. "Severus siempre había estado enamorado de ella. Era una tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero su amistad vendaba sus ojos. Ella veía lo que creía que era. Simplemente había estado engañada por su corazón. Y ahora lo sabía, la chica a la que amaba su mejor amigo siempre fue la misma, Lily Evans".

El Príncipe soltó su cuerpo, seguro de que había recobrado su confianza por segunda vez en la noche.

—Dime… —dijo sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Snape estaba como en una nube. Hasta su cara lo demostraba. Parecía un loco, loco por su amor.

—Yo también te quiero, pero… no de la misma… forma.

El gesto del chico cambió por completo. Ahora estaba destrozado, pálido como la cera. No solo porque ella había rechazado sus sentimientos, sino porque posiblemente él había acabado con su amistad para siempre.

—Te lo intenté decir antes, pero me interrumpiste. Severus, yo…

De repente, ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia la parte más oscura del bosque, por la que habían llegado horas atrás. Les había parecido oír una voz. Más tranquilos, pensando que era una falsa alarma de la situación, una broma de sus atropelladas mentes, volvieron a su posición anterior.

—Que yo...

—¡¿Hay alguien ahí?

Ahora era mucho más clara. Casi tenían ese sonido encima. Los amigos se miraron con expresiones asustadas. Seguidamente Snape colocó rápido su mano sobre la boca de Lily, impidiendo que un grito saliese de esta. Con la otra mano se llevó un dedo a los labios, mandándola guardar silencio. Después sacó su varita.

—¡Lily! —la nombrada reconoció enseguida esa voz.

Los ojos verdes de la chica buscaron a los de su amigo en señal de asentimiento, de confianza. Severus la liberó de su abrazo protector. "¿Quién osaba interrumpir ese momento mágico?"

Él quería oír una explicación. Quería saber el motivo que había salpicado con un rotundo "no" su sueño.

—Es él. James.

—¿Potter?

"¿Cómo no iba a ser ese arrogante? Siempre estaba en medio de su estrecha relación con su amiga. Ese momento no iba a ser una excepción".

En ese instante, una figura alta y delgada apareció frente a ellos.

Tan apuesto y brillante como siempre. James lucía impecable. Pese a su huída del colegio y entrada a una posible muerte, Potter parecía sacado de un anuncio de detergente. Su camisa blanca estaba igual a como Severus la había visto esa misma noche, y sus pantalones muggles aparentaban rotos y desgastados, el último hit en la moda. Así era Cornamenta, una persona excelente a vista cierta para muchos. No para Severus.

—Tenías que ser tú. ¿Cómo no? —el Príncipe lo desafiaba con la mirada mientras decía en voz alta lo que estaba pensando, sin guardar aún su varita.

Eran tan opuestos como el yin y el yang, aunque al contrario que estos, Severus y James no se complementaban. Eran la oscuridad y la luz, el frío y el calor, el hielo y el fuego, un Slytherin y un Griffindor.

—¡Al fin te encontré, Lily! No imaginas la noche que he pasado pensando en que te podía estar ocurriendo algo. Te busqué por todo el castillo. Y me he recorrido casi todo el bosque hasta dar con tu paradero.

"¡Exagerado!"

Snape ya estaba acostumbrado a la ignorancia. Eso ya no era un problema. En ese momento, James solo tenía ojos para la chica.

Sonaba tan cursi e idiota lo que decía que al Slytherin se le escapó una risotada. "¿Acaso no se oía hablar?" Pero parecía que Lily no pensaba lo mismo que él.

La pelirroja se había acercado unos pasos al recién llegado y lo recibía con una sonrisa.

James, aprovechando la ocasión, se acercó muy rápido a ella y le sujetó la cara con las manos, plantándole el beso que jamás llegó a darle Severus.

La escena parecía emanar en los ojos del Príncipe, que observaba sorprendido su mayor pesadilla. Se acercó rápido a los chicos.

"¿Quién se creía ese tal Potter para darle un beso a Lily sin su consentimiento? Seguro que en ese momento ella estaba muriéndose del asco"

Cuando se disponía a lanzarse sobre el moreno y agarrarlo del brazo, con la intención de quitarlo de encima de la chica, su expresión cambió por completo. Ella le estaba respondiendo a su enemigo. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, estaba disfrutando el beso.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Pero el tiempo ya se había parado, al igual que Severus. Él permanecía petrificado, clavado en la nieve sin poder moverse. Esos escasos segundos que duró, a vista del aturdido parecían horas. Por un momento el mundo se había caído, el suelo estaba sobre su cabeza, casi podía sentir el tembleque de sus piernas. Su corazón se había partido en mil pedazos que no se podían construir y sus sueños habían desaparecido, dejándole con un vacío inllevable.

Con un deje, Lily apartó al de gafas con suavidad. Pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de girarse para mirar a su verdadero amigo.

Severus estaba detrás de ella, a dos pasos de distancia. Sus ojos no mostraban nada, como los de un cuerpo muerto, no miraban a ningún sitio fijo.

Potter, que no comprendía el por qué de la última actuación de la chica, miró nervioso a Snape.

—Él te ha hecho algo —parecía una pregunta, aunque en realidad era una clara afirmación —Es así, ¿verdad? Sabía que estaban todos compinchados. Mientras los otros iban detrás de ti, él me intentó distraer para perder tiempo y, así, hacer que yo nunca supiese por donde habías ido…

—James... —sonó casi como un murmullo.

Lily abrió los ojos, aunque bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo.

—Pero ahora que te he encontrado, no te perderé. Creo que le daremos una valiosa lección a Quejicus.

El valiente Griffindor agarró a su amada por la barbilla, levantándosela para mirarla directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que ya habían hipnotizado a dos individuos de personalidades la mar de opuestas.

—James. Él no hizo nada malo, al contrario. Severus me ayudó. Fue él quien me defendió y espantó a aquellos indeseados.

—¿En serio? Parece que ahora Drácula me cae un poquito mejor —le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de lado, las que tantas veces había utilizado para intentar enamorarla —¿Ya le contaste lo nuestro? Porque yo diría que por su expresión anda un poco sorprendido.

Snape deseaba desaparecer. Todo por lo que había luchado se desvanecía. "¡Con su mayor enemigo! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? No hacía falta una afirmación. Eso le dolería aún más". Una pesadilla que jamás quiso hacer rondar por su cabeza, porque sabía que el solo hecho de pensarla le ponía realmente enfermo.

Lily se giró de forma lenta. "Tenía que enfrentarse a Snape a pesar de su vergüenza. Severus era todo lo que había tenido al entrar a Hogwarts, era él la persona que le hizo el verano más ameno, quien le explicaba y aclaraba todas sus dudas; solo él había suavizado ese miedo a lo desconocido, a ese mundo paralelo del que no sabía nada. Fue Severus, su amigo más fiel, su único amigo de verdad".

Ella no quería hacerlo, le aterraba mirarlo a los ojos. Armó valor y, aunque sus pupilas no se clavaron en las del chico, lo miró a la cara.

Él permanecía muy quieto y tenso. Lily estaba segura de que si alguien lo empujaba este caería ocasionando un golpe sordo como una piedra, eso es lo que parecía en ese momento el chico.

"Jamás había pensado en Severus como algo más que un amigo, como un novio. Al revés, ella siempre lo había visto como un hermano. En ese momento no sabía que hacer. Le había roto el corazón sin quererlo a una de las personas a las que más amaba. El puzzle que nunca vio había encajado todas sus piezas él solito y ahora le mostraba su contenido, sin una página en el libro de instrucciones que le indicase que hacer con él. Le estaba haciendo mucho daño, y él no se lo merecía.".

—Severus, lo que te estaba intentando decir todo este tiempo es que… James y yo... estamos juntos.

Al fin, sus miradas se encontraron. Saltaron chispas invisibles plagadas de sentimientos diversos, la mayoría negativos. Casi se podía oler el amor del Príncipe, el arrepentimiento de la pelirroja o la tristeza de un sueño roto.

Una lágrima apenas visible bajó por la pálida mejilla de la ahora Oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo nueve subido. Me ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba :D<strong>

**Sí, lo sé. Es triste. No me matéis por hacerle esto a Sev, que yo también lo quiero mucho.**

**Luz y Oscuridad. ¿Ya sabéis quién es cada uno? Obvio, ¿no? He usado los términos para dos personajes, pero a la vez para las dos partes en las que podríamos dividir la historia. Comienza reluciendo y acaba en la más temida de las penumbras. A la oscuridad se le ha ido el sol para brillar junto a la luz. ¡Qué paranoias me creo! x) No sé ni siquiera si me habréis entendido.**

**Creo que me he atrasado un día en subir capítulo. Me ha resultado algo difícil expresar tantos sentimientos. El motivo ha sido la falta de mi inspiración, regañadle a ella.**

**Muchísisisisimas gracias a yoshiluvsHxM y a Salvation. Me hacéis más que feliz con vuestros reviews :D**

**Salvation, no ibas nada mal encanminada :) Potter... ¬¬ xD**

**Pues espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer.**

**¡Una cosita más! Un review, por favor :)**

**Un review = Un día alegre**

**x)**


	10. Enfrentamiento

**_Enfrentamiento_**

—Severus, lo que te estaba intentando decir todo este tiempo es que… James y yo… estamos juntos.

Al fin, sus miradas se encontraron. Saltaron chispas invisibles plagadas de sentimientos diversos, la mayoría negativos. Casi se podía oler el amor del Príncipe, el arrepentimiento de la pelirroja o la tristeza de un sueño roto.

Una lágrima apenas visible bajó por la pálida mejilla de la ahora oscuridad.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Severus caminaba en silencio. No había abierto la boca desde que partieron del lúgubre lugar. Iba como un sonámbulo tras la sombra de James y Lily.

El Gryffindor agarraba la mano de la muchacha. Ella, nerviosa, la soltaba repetidas veces; pero Potter no se daba por vencido. Por este hecho, el Príncipe no podía apartar la mirada de sus acompañantes, aún seguía hipnotizado por los sucesos.

No era un momento, ni mucho menos, agradable. La tensión inundaba el aire.

De vez en cuando, un ligero estremecimiento rompía el ritmo perfecto de las pisadas en la nieve. Otra vez el frío. No. El Príncipe no temblaba por ese motivo, sino por el solo hecho de verlos juntos, por ver a James ocupar el que iba a ser su lugar.

Ahora, Severus se debatía entre el amor y el odio. "Ella lo hacía feliz cada vez que estaba a su lado, su propia existencia era motivo de felicidad para él, no podía pensar en una posible vida sin su mejor amiga a su lado; pero, a pesar de todo eso, también lo había hecho el chico más miserable del mundo. La forma en la que lo dañaba era tan inocente que se odiaba por echarle la culpa a una persona tan pura. Definitivamente no. No podía odiarla, era su otra mitad, dos cuerpos separados. Diferentes, pero en el fondo tan iguales. Él la necesitaba, necesitaba los latidos de su corazón para acompañarlos con el suyo. Si ella fuese estrella, él sería cráter. Si él fuese la luna, ella sería su halo".

—¿Por qué os quedasteis allí? ¿Por qué no volvisteis al castillo? La noche es fría, y el bosque peligroso.

James fue el primero en hablar después de media hora en el más sufrible de los silencios. Lo hizo como si nada ocurriese. Para él era un día normal. No entendía lo que pasaba, ni se preocupaba en hacerlo.

—No conocíamos el camino de vuelta—la pelirroja respondió sin ganas.

Potter soltó una carcajada que le resultó imposible de controlar.

—¿Tan torpe eres, Quejicus? Ya que es obvio que te falta coraje; yo te consideraba una persona con algo más de cerebro. Al menos esa es la supuesta virtud de los Slytherins. Ni con ello estás dotado.

—Cállate —Snape recalcó mucho las sílabas, que salieron rozando sus pálidos labios con todo el odio que tenía dentro acumulado.

James se giró. "A él nadie le hablaba así".

—¿Quién me lo va a ordenar? ¿Tú? —recorrió con la vista al chico de arriba abajo, despreciándolo con la mirada —Si solo eres un miedica. ¡Cobarde!

—¡Arrogante!

Severus dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a atacar.

—Quietos —Lily también se había dado media vuelta, y ahora observaba con miedo la escena.

Ninguno le hizo caso.

—¡Raro!

—¡Creído! —había avanzado otro paso; ahora se encontraba a un palmo de su enemigo.

Pero James, al verlo tan cerca, actuó primero. Lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta, levantándolo un palmo del suelo. Severus miró sorprendido como se alzaban sus pies, después se fijó en el brazo con el que lo sostenía su contrincante.

Había algo en el antebrazo del chico de gafas que le llamó la atención. Una raja asomaba debajo de la manga arremangada de su camisa. Era como un corte hondo, y parecía reciente. Se podía ver asomar la sangre a través de él, y aún no estaba seca.

Todo era tan sospechoso y confuso que al Príncipe le daba dolor de cabeza.

—Por favor, James, suéltalo —Lily había corrido a su lado, y tiraba de su brazo, apartándole aún más la tela que tapaba el ahora nuevo misterio.

Este hecho le permitió a Severus ver mejor la herida. "Eso no era un simple corte, parecía una… mordedura. ¿Quién o qué iba a morder a un engendro como ese?"

Potter no le hizo caso a la pelirroja y siguió hablando, sacando a Snape de su ensimismamiento.

—Al menos yo tengo motivos para creérmelo. Yo tengo amigos, y no estoy solo como tú. ¿Qué pasó con los tuyos?, ¿ya te abandonaron? ¡Ah, no! Déjame adivinar —se llevó la mano a la barbilla, simulando que pensaba en el motivo adecuado—. ¿No te tomaron en cuenta para sus planes? Que pena —parecía un actor de telenovela haciendo que sentía lástima—. Puede que en realidad no te viesen como a uno más. O quizás es que no te soportaban. ¡Seguro que ni tus padres te aguantan!

—¡James! Déjalo. Te estás pasando. Esto no es una broma.

La voz de la chica se fue apagando en los oídos de Snape. Este se había puesto cada vez más rojo conforme el diálogo avanzaba. Con furia sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su varita y apuntó a la barbilla del Griffindor con ella, levantándola de este modo.

Potter fue bajando su brazo hasta dejar al Príncipe a su misma altura, pero sin soltarlo.

—¿Ahora quién es más listo? —Severus le dedicó una sonrisa maléfica —Potter, siento decirte que los músculos no lo son todo. Déjame adivinar —el chico imitaba la voz de su enemigo —¿Quién ganaría en una batalla? ¿La magia o la fuerza? —guardó silencio por unos segundos como anteriormente había hecho James —Que pena, porque creo que los dos conocemos la respuesta. ¿O no, valiente?

—¡Basta! —Lily gritó.

La pelirroja se limpió muy rápido los ojos. Seguidamente se dio la vuelta. Dándole la espalda a los chicos

A la vez que esto ocurría, el de gafas fue soltando la camisa del de negro, y bajando la mano.

—¿Creéis que esto es fácil? ¿Pensáis que yo no sufro? Jamás fue así. Sí, ya lo sé, sois muy fuertes, valientes, inteligentes, listos, y todo lo demás. No quiero que demostréis eso. Quiero que os comportéis con madurez. ¿Tan difícil es? —se percibía la melancolía en su voz.

A Severus le brillaron los ojos de tristeza. "Desde que la conocía, jamás la había visto tan ¿frágil?, ¿o quizás impotente?".

—Pero, Lily… —James comenzó a hablar, incapaz de aguantar su réplica—, tú no lo entiendes.

Ella se giró, haciendo ondear su pelo entre la espesura y mostrando su cara más triste.

—¿El qué no entiendo, James? Sois vosotros los que no lo entendéis. Nada. No entendéis absolutamente nada.

Anduvo, abriéndose paso entre los dos chicos, por delante de ellos. Y tras varios arbustos desapareció, dejando dos caras perplejas a su espalda.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Unos pasos más y ya estaban en la entrada de Hogwarts.

La pena y el agotamiento hacían mella en Severus, que al llegar se deslizó por el hueco que dejaban las frías piedras del castillo. Otro punto más en su contra: James acababa de entrar tras él y victorioso anunciaba su próximo grabado en el Mapa del Merodeador; otro escondite descubierto y, por lo tanto, nulo.

Lily no les había vuelto a dirigir la palabra en el trayecto, pero no por ese motivo habían estado callados. Potter jamás guardaba silencio; ni siquiera en sus clases preferidas, como la de quidditch. Todo el camino había estado hablando, para el colmo de Snape, solo. Alardeaba de sus virtudes, contaba anécdotas inventadas y, a veces, chistes malos. La cabeza del Príncipe parecía haber sido bombardeada por un enjambre de abejas, pero tenía que aguantar y callar sus sinceras críticas. La pelirroja podía volver a estallar, Severus no quería volverla a ver así.

Los pasillos aún estaban desiertos, quedaban dos horas para el desayuno; a pesar de esto cada uno tomó rumbo a su destino.

La chica andaba dando leves zancada mientras se alejaba de los otros dos.

James, que seguía murmurando cosas, la acompañaba detrás, intentando alcanzar su paso, sin hallar buenos resultados.

Severus se había quedado mirando la escena. Pero tenía que hacerlo, en ese momento o nunca.

—¡Potter! —su voz retumbó en la estancia, llegando a sonar hasta amistosa.

El Gryfindor dio media vuelta, alzando una ceja en modo de respuesta. El sonido hizo que Lily se diera por aludida, por lo que detuvo su paso y también giró su rostro hacia el de su amigo.

—¿Cómo te lo hiciste? ¿La… cicatriz? —hizo un ademán con la cabeza, mirando la mordedura.

James sonrió de lado, como siempre hacía.

—¿Te interesas por mi salud, Quejicus? No será que yo te gusto…

Severus lo miró de forma asesina; James rectificó sin dejar de lado la ironía:

—Gajes del oficio. Si poseyeras un don como el mío, posiblemente tú estuvieras igual. ¡Sí, encontré un ejemplo! ¿Lo qué te pasa a ti cuando haces pociones? —alzó una mano, invitándole a responder, al ver que no lo hacía y que no cambiaba su expresión, se auto contestó —Se te quedan esos pelos. ¿Qué me pasa a mí cuando gano en quidditch, es decir, siempre? Que me salen heridas.

—Yo no diría que eso fue el golpe de una Bludger.

—¿Por qué una Bludger? Quizás fue un jugador al que se le había olvidado cortarse las uñas. Además, ¿por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones?

—Olvídalo.

Severus se dio la vuelta y anduvo con paso decidido. Al girar una esquina, desapareció dejando a los otros dos detrás.

El Príncipe sabía que su enemigo le había mentido, y creía oler lo que se traía entre manos este.

Se detuvo por un momento, pensando en su próximo destino. No tenía ganas de ir a su dormitorio, no después de lo ocurrido con los compañeros con los que lo compartía.

Anduvo rápido, sin destino, pensando en algún lugar donde esconderse esas dos horas, un sitio solo y tranquilo. La Sala de los Menesteres.

Caminó de un lado a otro, con los ojos cerrados y muy apretados. No necesitó más, el lugar en el que estaba pensado se abría paso a su izquierda, tras una gran puerta de madera.

Libros, pociones, plumas, pergaminos, un gran escritorio, sillas confortables, tranquilidad, varios calderos, algunas estanterías atestadas de cosas, paz, un sofá viejo pero aparentemente cómodo, más libros, más plumas y pergaminos, y poción Amortentia reflejando el aroma de ella.

Aunque la estancia era pequeña, eso era todo lo que él necesitaba: Un lugar para pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p><strong>Primero: Perdonadme, perdonadme, perdonadme, perdonadme, perdonadme, perdonadme... -.-'<strong>

**Ahora: ¡Hola a todos!**

**Pues, antes que nada, os explico: He tenido varios problemas con mi ordenador. He estado más de una semana sin poder escribir porque un virus me multiplicaba las tildes. Además de que lo he tenido que llevar a arreglar más de dos veces seguidas.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo. Es más o menos largo, y yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo ese pique mutuo entre James y Severus.**

**El título lo dice todo ^^**

**Muchas gracias a los que me siguen leyendo. Y gracias también a yoshiluvsHxM, a 69Belina69 y a Radioactive Shev :D Me concedisteis tres días felices y más.**

**Pues seguid mandando reviews, que ya sabéis lo feliz que me hacen :D Intentaré actualizar pronto.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
